1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fishing lure and bait harness, and more specifically to a lure and bait harness designed for speedy attachment of artificial or natural bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide fishing lures with hooks or other types of securement apparatus for securing natural or artificial bait to the lure. One drawback associated with such securement devices is that they do not have a spring device that snaps open and snaps shut to quickly and effectively secure the bait to the lure or hook. An additional drawback is that they take more time and effort to attach the bait because there is no spring device to snap open and then snap shut to secure the bait in a fishing position.